With an increase in the popularity of showers, the demand for showerhead assemblies has also increased. Over the years, some designs have been used in certain showerhead assemblies. For example, one design may include a control mode selector located adjacent to a head portion of the showerhead system. When a user actuates a control knob or lever to transition from a first spray mode to a second spray mode, the entire showerhead system may be inadvertently repositioned. Another design of some showerhead assemblies may include placing an adjusting device used to reposition a showerhead system relative to a connecting shower pipe. For example, some showerhead assemblies allow a user to reposition the showerhead by placing the adjustment device at an elbow of a support structure or adjacent to a showerhead. However, the locations of the adjustment device itself often require adjustment of multiple pieces to reposition the showerhead or are located in ergonomically unfriendly positions for a user. Still another design may result in some showerhead assemblies having a support structure that may not maintain a fixed position of a showerhead system under high water pressures.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a showerhead system that provides an improved support structure for a showerhead.